Cradle of Delusion
Cradle of Delusion is a Raid Event scheduled to start on September 30, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on October 6, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from October 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes *Crystal Exchange Reward has been adjusted: ** 20-PWR & Up UR Ticket for 22,000 Crystals ** Exchange Ticket has been removed * No ATK PWR will be used for the first regular attack on the Raid Boss of a Friend or Guild Member. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Halia, Sly Darkwalker (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Diversified Dimeronne (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Vardas, Hell's Judge (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Manua, Steel Enforcer (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story "*Sigh* I hope we come across someone charming soon. ...Ah!" Elimval, whose expression was that of someone who realized they had said something improper, turned to look at you. In contrast, you turned away. "Wait! P-please don't be offended...!" She was frantic, judging from the desperate pleas you heard behind your back which brought a subtle smile to your face. "I beg of you to listen! I apologize if I sounded ungrateful! I truly enjoy traveling with you!" Perhaps because you had given no reaction, her voice became even more agitated. You were not insulted; rather, you were sympathetic, if less particular about appearance, as her remark had only come about as a result of weeks in isolation. The region through which you were traveling was balmy and free of goblins and other antagonistic elements. You had decided upon this road after taking to the innkeeper from before with was no specific motive save for mere compulsion. The innkeeper's warning after you made known your intent was regarded as excessive concern, which seemed even more likely when you first started out. Yet as the peaceful, relaxing journey continued on... and on... and on... "We haven't met a single soul!" It had been two weeks after the start when Elimval gave that outburst. Though you repeatedly assured her that you would eventually encounter another in the days that followed, there was absolutely no sign of life, hostile or amiable. Before long, you began to you wish that something would threaten you to break up the monotony. And those conditions led to Elimval's careless comment. Examining the road, it was undoubtedly in disrepair and long abandoned. You then reconsidered what exactly drove you to follow it as you allowed Elimval to continue her profuse apologizing, but could not find an answer. It was simply the first impulse you felt and decided to see it through to the end. So absorbed were you in thought that you forgot to pretend you were sulking. "I didn't mean that I don't like you, Hero! It's just that I'm getting somewhat homesick..." You realized you were approaching her tolerance for teasing. Putting aside your thoughts, you turned to Elimval. "And Lady Engset was so incredibly lovely... My eyes never tired in her presence..." You put a hand before Elimval's face, motioning for her to stop. "What's the matter?" Harmless it was, you regretted carrying on for so long. You faked a smile and looked into her eyes again. "Oh, thank you for your forgiveness!" That was not quite correct, but her honest relief only rubbed salt in your mental wound. Yet before the pain could linger... "Are you two travelers?" Snapping to look towards the source of the voice, you saw the figure of a young girl... floating in the air. "Um, who might you be?" "Are you two travelers? Are you strong?" Ignoring Elimval's question, she asked again with pleading eyes. "If you are, I need your help. I'll be waiting in the forest, so please follow me..." With those words, she melted into a stream of blue light. "Was that a mirage, or did you see it too, Hero?" You were unsure at first, but then you noticed the blue light was leading you to a forest a little further ahead. Declaring it was not a mirage, you saw vigor return to her eyes. "Let's go, Hero!" Elimval stood on the tips of her toes with excitement, perhaps due to the notion of fresh company. Though somewhat cautious, you felt that the impulse from earlier may have been directing you towards this very matter. You entered the shady forest and began searching for the girl. It was silent except for the rustling vegetation and your own footsteps, giving you a similar sensation from when you were walking down the road: bleak and lonely, if even more so due to the location. "Is she actually here?" Elimval remained close to you, constantly looking around for the girl. "I'm glad you came." "Ouch!" The abrupt return of the voice caused you to stop short, and you felt a light thump on your back. It seemed that Elimval had bumped into you. Turning around, you saw her holding her forehead, eyes watery. "Are you okay?" The ghostly girl covered her mouth with a hand and spoke in a concerned tone. You apologized in a similar manner. "I-I'm perfectly fine! Please don't worry about it." Willing to move on yet somewhat nervous, Elimval stood before the girl. "I am Elimval, and this is the Hero." The girl bowed in response to the introduction. "My name is Arieya." Elimval squealed with delight, likely unable to hide her elation in meeting one so adorable after weeks alone. "So, with what did you need help?" "I'm... I'm being trapped by a scary person!" "Huh? But... aren't you right here? ...Oh!" Elimval noticed that though she seemed human, her being suspended in midair and having transparent legs were proof she was not. She turned to look at you, and you shook your head, telling her to never mind the faux pas. "Is that why you were looking for strong travelers?" "...Yes. Many have tried to help me before, but..." She trailed off, but it was not difficult to imagine what she left unsaid. It was then you realized that the strange compulsion was to answer the troubled girl's wish. And if what she said was true, it explained why the road had been abandoned, for after seeing countless travelers never return from it, everyone believed it to be cursed. The lack of monsters, too, was explained as was the strength of whatever was holding her hostage. "I'm sorry if I said something bad, but... I really need your help! Please!" Before you could respond, she lifted her hand and a butterfly gently landed upon her finger. "If you agree, this will show you the way." The blue butterfly took flight, circling your head before advancing into the forest a short way and floating in one spot as if beckoning you. "How pretty..." Elimval gave a sigh of wonderment. The insect left a trail of luminescence that lit up the leaves with a beauty different from that of sunlight. "Um, Arieya... Arieya?" In the brief moment your attention was focused on the butterfly, Arieya had disappeared. ... The blue butterfly guided you to a place seemingly inhospitable to humans. Night-black crows flew through the air, fighting over territory, utterly indifferent to your arrival. And in the center of the dreary scene, almost blending into the heavy air, sat a ruined castle. "So she's being held there? We must save her without a moment's delay!" You nodded at the enthusiastic Elimval's remark, yet you felt a tinge of unease. Her eyes held an uncharacteristic determination and pity, while her smile was as unhindered as always. Perhaps she did not notice her own feelings. "Is something wrong?" She looked at you with curiosity, but you did not know how to properly convey your concern. You told yourself you could only move forward, and the butterfly, as if sensing your resolve, continued towards the ruins. Its trail of light stood out even more against the wastelands. Soon after stepping into the ruined castle, the sound of something dragging across the floor could be heard, and a woman stepped out of the darkness. As pale as a corpse, her body was pierced with several arrows, yet she seemed unmindful of them. She then spoke in a firm voice. "Gongorth, uphold your pact, and protect my daughter..." With that command, the phantasmal figure retreated into the inky depths. Epilogue Whenever I watched the butterflies fluttering through the thick foliage of the forest, it reminded me of my confinement. I must have sent them out tens, hundreds of times, yet each attempt led another poor soul to their doom. In this paradise created for my sake, the voices of the dead could not reach me. However, when my spirit left its bounds, their moans would assail my ears, forcing me to cover them with my hands as I wept for those who gave up their lives to fulfill my selfish request. "Perhaps those two have also..." Pangs of unease brought anxious words from my lips as I sat down upon a drooping bough. At that very moment, there was a violent tremor that nearly shook me from my perch. "Wh-what...? The castle is... crumbling...!" Nothing like this had ever happened before. Perhaps my latest rescuers were about to make my wishes come true. I was so delighted that I decided to leave the garden and meet the Hero and Elimval. ... Large pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor but they did not hinder me as my ghostly body passed through them. It was clear evidence that I was dead, yet my mother blindly believed I still needed protection, even though she had also perished. "This all could've been avoided had she simply opened her eyes..." When I attained this form, I thought that everything would have been resolved if I met my mother, yet she was so immersed in her delusion that she took no notice of me whatsoever. Being absorbed in reminiscing, I nearly failed to notice Gongorth gouging massive holes in the walls, apparently fighting the Hero and Elimval. As I looked for them through the clouds of dust, I saw an unfamiliar blade moving with fearsome speed. "No..." I was shocked at Gongorth's wounds, all of which had been earned while upholding his duty to protect me. Then, I saw the Hero raise their sword once more. Though I knew nothing of battle, it was obvious they were about to land the finishing blow. "Please stop! Don't hurt Gongorth anymore!" I ran in front of the fallen demon, shielding his body with mine. His chest was severely lacerated, and blood oozed from each tear. However, the fact he was still breathing gave me some relief. "Huh? A-are you Arieya? What are you doing here? We thought you were captured!" Elimval stared directly at me, perhaps out of surprise, and her intense expression caused me to avert my eyes. "I'm sorry... but Gongorth didn't capture me... He has actually been helping me." "If you say so, but I'm still slightly confused..." I understood their bewilderment, but I could not give a detailed explanation as I was interrupted by a piercing shriek. "Cease your buffoonery at once, Gongorth, and purge these insidious intruders before they harm my daughter! We still have a contract!" "You're wrong! That contract ended long ago, Mother!" I already knew she would not hear my response, but it needed to be said. "Excuse me, Arieya, but would..." That innocent question would prove to have unforeseen consequences as my mother interjected once more. "What is the meaning of this? How do you know my daughter's name?" "Well, you see..." It was a matter of course Elimval would be hesitant to answer, for she knew little beyond how I had guided them here to this once-beautiful castle. "Scoundrels! I shall not allow you to steal away my daughter!" Mad with rage, she retreated further into the ruins. I assumed she was moving towards my room, so I turned to the Hero and Elimval. "I'll explain everything later, but please, you need to follow that ghost -- my mother." Though still perplexed, they nodded and gave chase. I was grateful for their help, yet I wished I could have prevented what happened to Gongorth. He had seemed to lose a lot of blood and his heartbeat had weakened, but clots had formed over his gashes, staunching the flow. I felt so weak. Had I been a powerful sorceress like my mother, perhaps everything would have turned out differently. It was only due to Gongorth's sorcery I could move around as a spirit and use his blue-colored magic to call for help from passing travelers, even if it was also in his own best interest. He had grown tired of the endless slaughter and wanted to return to his realm, but was bound by my mother's pact. Together, we had cooperated to make my mother realize her passing, and being the closest I had to a friend, I could not leave him be. "I'll find some way to carry you so please wait here for now." As if in response, he raised a hand and pointed in the direction my mother and the two adventurers had left. "You want me to follow them? But... ahh!" I shouted in surprise as he pushed me with his other arm. Though it passed through my body, I was able to sense his strong will. "Well, if you insist, but this might be the last time we'll see each other, so... I'd like to say thank you for everything until now." I motioned stroking his hand, appreciative of how he kept me company for so long. I was sad to say farewell, but it was true that now was the best possible chance for both of us to make our wishes reality. "Good-bye..." With a bow, I slipped through the wall to pursue my mother and the others. ... "How could you kill my dear Arieya?! Why?!" My mother knelt on the ground before a bleached corpse -- mine. After untold centuries, my body had rotted away, leaving a skeleton wearing a musty white dress. Noticing my arrival, Elimval turned to me with a question. "Arieya... is that... you?" "...Long ago, my country fought against a neighboring land in a terrible war." Unable to look at the Hero or Elimval, I stared solemnly at my forlorn mother. "Our enemies showed no mercy to women and children, and they murdered them in every gruesome way they could imagine. That was why my mother sealed me deep within the castle, for my own safety." I could never forget that day. With a sad smile, my father rubbed my head with his large hand and my mother, on the verge of tears, hugged me tightly. I did not know what was happening, so I simply obeyed when they told me to remain in the garden. The prolonged boredom would have been unbearable, yet my mother would talk to me at least once a day. Though I could only hear her voice through the walls, that was enough. However... "After around five years had passed, they stopped bringing my meals and books for my entertainment. That was when I realized that we had lost the war." I was able to live off of the fruits that grew on the trees, but the emotional burden was too great. Every night, I slept a little longer until I never woke up again. Strange as it may have been, when I realized I had died, I was not so much sad as I was happy I could be reunited with my mother. I thought she would be waiting up in the Heavens, but that was not the case. "Though our country had fallen, my mother did not realize her own death and continued to haunt the castle. I also stayed here, hoping to save her soul." "Then, if you don't mind my asking, why doesn't she seem to notice you?" "I have nothing that resembles magic power, or any lingering attachment to this world. All that helps me remain here is Gongorth's sorcery, and since he has a contract with my mother, her seeing me would nullify it." He had told me the terms of the agreement, that he would be granted her soul in exchange for ensuring my survival. However, my death made its fulfillment impossible. Though the contract was to be cancelled should both sides agree to it, or one disappeared from the world, so long as my mother's spirit lingered, he could do nothing that would violate the pact. "I see... So why do you still look like a child?" Elimval's question pained my heart, which reminded me how strange it was I still felt emotions. That very fact made me happy, even if I would feel lonely, wishing I could have lived a normal life. "I suspected my mother wouldn't recognize me if I didn't appear as she remembered, but there's no real reason." The Hero and Elimval looked stunned, but I could only bow in apology. Then, I approached my sobbing mother. "I don't have a body anymore, but I'm here, Mother. Please, let's move on..." Ever since I perished, thoughts of regret swirled in my mind. If I only had been stronger, or if I only had magic powers... "It's all right now, Mother. You can stop protecting me now... Hero, she's finally coming to terms with her own death, so you can..." I could not bring myself to say "kill her," even if she was already dead. However, the Hero seemed to understand my intent, and nodded gravely. I covered my eyes, hoping that her end would be swift, for I could feel my own emotions becoming more turbulent with each passing moment. I wished with feverish intent, but I never heard the sword fall. Finally, overwhelmed by despair, I left my arms drop to my sides. "What?" When I opened my eyes, I was met with an unexpected sight. "You're wrong that we killed Arieya, but she's still right there by your side, so please go together into the afterlife." Elimval was attempting to persuade my distraught mother, her gaze directed at me. "Arieya... is... not... dead." "Until you accept the truth, she won't be able to pass on!" I fearfully reached out and the Hero guided my mother's hard towards mine. Of course, we did not make contact. I knew that such a miracle would never happen. "Is it true...? Are you here, Arieya?" "Yes, Mother. If we go to the Heavens, we will be reunited for good. That's why..." The Hero whispered into my mother's ears, undoubtedly giving her my message. "Is... that so? That means... I am also... no more..." "Yes..." In the next instant, my mother gave off a brilliant yellow glow, and her decaying body dissolved into a pile of dust... ... The yellow light ascended into the sky while the blue light descended into the depths, completely separate from the other. Both you and Elimval reflected on for whom Arieya's final plea of help was intended as you silently watched the scene unfold. "That should be the end, I suppose." You nodded at Elimval's earnest words. Though the ending was somber, you felt as if you accomplished something of worth. At that moment, you realized you could hear the crows cawing even from inside. You looked up and saw the ceiling fall away, revealing the gray skies above. "There isn't much time left for this castle, either. It seems... a bit pitiful." That much was certain, yet you believed that with the murderous threat eliminated, people would eventually repopulate the area once the castle fell. It might even develop into a bustling town. Telling Elimval such, she smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh, that would be just wonderful! Even if it would take decades, I hope peace and joy will finally be restored here." The both of you would only be able to witness it from above in all likelihood, but you agreed. However, you were concerned that Gongorth would one day return. Even if he did help Arieya, he was no less a demon. "This is simply my own intuition, but I doubt he wants to come back for at least another hundred years or more." You thought she was being a little too naive and kindhearted, but said nothing as you assumed it was part of her nature. Letting that line of conversation go, you took out your map to determine your next destination. "But... I still wish to see Lady Engset again." You remembered how she had mentioned that name earlier. It was taken as something she simply blurted out at the time, yet it seemed to weigh heavy upon her heart. Engset was like family to Elimval, so it was to be expected she would miss her dearly sooner or later. It was still some distance off, yet it would be uplifting to see a familiar face once again. Without much deliberation, the next location was settled. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Individual Rewards Half-Time Ranking Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega Lucky Ranking Daily Ranking Repel Rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Cradle of Delusion